


Bedtime

by moreorles



Series: Station 19 Theme Week [7]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: Written for Day Seven of Station 19 Theme Week: Afterburn - Fluff GaloreThe credits begin and he reaches for the remote, turns off the T.V.“Let’s go to bed,” he says, standing and holding out his hand.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyrusBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/gifts).



> (Don't get your hopes up - this is hopelessly G-rated.)
> 
> Our darling CyrusBreeze wanted cavity-inducing fic, but the chief is a flosser...

The credits begin and he reaches for the remote, turns off the T.V.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” he says, standing and holding out his hand. She takes it and follows him down the hallway. They separate in the bedroom, Victoria unzipping her bag while he continues into the bathroom.

 

He’s putting toothpaste on his brush when she walks in and climbs up on the counter-top beside the sink. She crosses her ankles and smiles at him softly, patient to sit with him and wait her turn.

 

He winks at her and reaches out with his free hand, resting it gently on her thigh.

 

He bends down, spits toothpaste into the sink, then stands back up, grins, and leans towards her.

 

“Don’t you even…” she starts, then meets his kiss, off center and toothpastey and perfect.

 

She’s reaching for the towel and shaking her head at him when he says, “I love you.”

 

She wipes the toothpaste bubbles off her mouth, asks, “You do?”

 

His smile is warm, fond. “Yes. So much.” He runs his thumb over the corner of her mouth, swiping away the last of the toothpaste, then he sticks his toothbrush back in his mouth and resumes brushing.

 

“I love you too, Luke,” she says.

 

He rinses his mouth and places his toothbrush back into the holder. He dries his mouth, then kisses her properly, softly. Whispers, “I’m so glad you’re here. In my life. In my home. In my heart.”

 

“ _Luke_ ,” she wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close.

**Author's Note:**

> A big toothpastey smacking kiss to CyrusBreeze for creating this theme week! May it be the first of many! *mwah!*


End file.
